catsofthemoonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan of Cavern Breezes
The Clan of Cavern Breezes 'is a group of cats who own a vast area of territory, and have a variety of appearances. Cats The cats of the Clan of Cavern Breezes have a mixture of fur, body shape and abilities due to the clan forming as a mixture of all 4 clans. Territory The Clan of Cavern Breezes Territory has a range of geographical attributes, including open fields, thick forests, large mountains, marshlands and river. '''River camp -' The River camp is the old Reedclan camp, it is surrounded by tall, thick reeds. Many of the dens of the clan are made by interwoven reeds which are often fixed by queens and Elders when they're in camp. The camp is also formed of a red, clay like earth. 'Marsh training Area -' The only area with a designated training area. This clearing is made of snapped reeds which creates a touch surface to be stable, as well as painful on delicate paws, this trains apprentices to work on all types of surface terrain. 'River -' The river is a good source of prey, as well as creating the Moonfall and many cats see this is a spiritual sign. '''Field Camp - The Field camp is the old breezeclan camp can be found in a large dip in the open fields. It is surrounded by thick grass that grows taller than any cat height. Tall Walker Place - A farm resides in the open fields, and is often a good source of prey in leafbare where the cats can catch rats and mice, as well as the odd hen in times of desperation. 'Herb pool - '''An area found between the river and the Tall Walker Place The Herb Pool is a large dip in the ground that is full of different plants, including catmint. Medicine cats are careful in this area, as despite being full of resources the air holds a thick, almost sickly scent. '''Forest camp -' The Forest camp is the old Mapleclan camp, it is found in the heart of the forest, surrounded by large bushes and ferns. It is split into 2 seperate clearings, the largest is the main camp whilst the second is smaller and often used as a quiet area for activities such as a kit playground, or apprentice practise area. 'Forest Rocks -' The Forest Rocks are a large collections of boulders and other large rock formations that cross into the forest. 'Flat Rocks -' Not an official location for the clan, but a good resting spot for patrols and hunting parties in the forest. These rocks have flat tops which are a smooth surface for resting cats, the clearing is often quiet and surrounded in foliage. 'Mountain Camp -' Opposing the rest of the territory, the mountain Camp, formerly the Cavernclan camp, is full of life. In the center is a pool of water which is filtered through small cracks and an underground spring. The Medicine Cat den entrance is covered in foliage, thick vines and flowers. The dens are all found on different levels in the cliff sides. 'Watch Pillar -' Next to the entrance of the camp is a tall pillar, cats use this as a watch point in case of attacks as well as a quiet spot for mates up above everyone else. Prey Fish - The main source of prey in the river territory.. A variety of native fish are abundant in the river. Frogs - This prey is found in the river territory. It requires an acquired taste, though plentiful in Newleaf. Water vole - The only furry prey the river territory. it is a difference from the usual scaley prey. Curlew - Prey that is found only in the river territory due to the birds living in the thick reeds by the river bank. Curlew's often try to escape their hunter by going to the river, which does not faze these swimming cats. Oystercatcher - A rare catch for any cat due to them rarely moving far enough up the river to enter the territories. It is greatly admired by the clan cats when one is caught. Mice - Mice are found over most of the territory, most commonly in the fields, but also in the forest's and at the mountain edges. Rats - Rats are a tough prey for the clan, but cats will eat them when there is little prey. They are also bountiful around the Tall Walker place. Mountain hare - Mountain hares are a large prey and will turn and put up a fight against cats who are hunting it. Apprentices are advised not to hunt these animals without proper training from a warrior first. Grouse - Grouse are a plump bird which is greatly enjoyed by the clan when brought back from a hunt. These birds are found in the mountains or at the forest edge. Bats - Bats aren't often eaten by the clan cats, and only in the coldest leafbare's will these cats resort to eating these creatures which can be found in the mountains. Ravens - Raven's can be risky prey to hunt due to them taking flight off steep edges, however is a decent sized prey for the clan. Hens/chicks - In times of desperation and Leafbare, Clan cats sometimes try their luck in the Tall Walker place trying to catch Hens and Chicks. Squirrels - Common prey in the trees, Squirrels have a tough fur to get through, and are often disliked by kits. pheasant - A large, plump bird which is favoured by warriors who have been on long patrols. partridge - A plump bird which can be difficult for new apprentices to catch due to their flighty behavior. small forest birds - A variety of birds live in the forest, and are easy kills for the cats trained for the forest conditions. Myths/Legends 'Connection to Starclan -' Many cats believe Reedclan are the cats closest to Starclan, due to their river being the source of the Moonfall water. This is further confirmed by their clan founder, Star, being the name sake of Starclan. 'Forest Rocks -' There was always a long standing rivalry between Cavernclan and Mapleclan on who owns Forest Rocks. This is because legend says that the First Paws, Oak and Cliff, where never given a border by their father, Rain, and so both clans feel this area is rightfully theirs. 'Forest ghosts -' An old kit tale is that Mapleclan cats are actually ghosts, because they disappear into the forest easily. Some cats tell this story that Mapleclan cats are actually the living bodies of Dark Forest cats, but this tale is used rarely and only to scare misbehaving kits. This myth is spoken of less often now due to the joining of all the clans. Category:Clans